My Fair Nanny
by Soul-out-Fairy
Summary: Miranda and Leenalee are two single females going through the motions of starting a new life. Money is scarce and so are jobs, but it's all smiles with little Allen around. When they come across a certain stranger and his daughter, their lives are taken onto a different path.
1. Chapter 1: Land Loss

The mirror had never been much of a friend to her, so the person reflected in it now was no surprise to the dark haired girl. Leenalee ran a hand through her medium length hair and gave a heavy sigh. She spent another twenty minutes getting her face ready for the day. It was always a tedious routine but it had to be done. She was a waitress at The 14th's, one of the most popular resturaunts in town, and sloppiness was not tolerated. Unce finished, Leenalee went to the room across from hers to wake her still sleeping roommate.

"Time to get up Miranda," she called as she shook her leg. "You don't want to be late again do you?"

Miranda fought herself into an upright position. Leenalee giggled at her messy mop of brown curls. The other girl scratched her head and threw her legs over the side of her bed. She looked at her half dressed roommate and fell into an instant panic. "Oh my goodness! What time is it? Are we late?! I'm so sorry~!" Miranda jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"We still have an hour to get there, calm down," Leenalee called as she went through her small treasure box of jewelry.

Miranda emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, forcing a toothbrush over her teeth. She dreaded making Leenalee late knowing the consequences of tardiness. Last time it was a loss of that day's pay, of course they still got tips but they had to work weekends to pay the rent that month. It was a miracle they even got the jobs in the first place but being late two days within the first month was not acceptable. Miranda put on her heels and latched them up before rushing back into the bathroom to rinse her mouth. Leenalee finished putting her hair up into a tight ponytail then looked down at her watch.

"I'm ready when you are," she called.

"I-I'm almost ready!" Miranda called back as she pulled her hair up into it's formal bun and half rushing through her make-up.

Once she was ready they ran out of the apartment and started down the stairs. The click of heels on the concrete drew out the attention of their neighbor, Cross Marian, a foul mouthed, redheaded man who looked after a small white haired boy. He caught them just as they were going down the stairs.

"Hey! You're watching Allen tonight aren't you?" he called down to them.

"Y-Yes," Leenalee called back as they touched ground. "You can bring him over when we get back tonight!"

The women took off down the street as fast as their heel clad feet would allow without falling flat on their faces. As they drew closer to their destination Leenalee slowed down to a brisk walk. There was something wrong. Why were the windows so dark? Miranda gasped when they came to stand right in front of abandoned building. The windows were boarded up, the door was locked and there was no sign of anyone having been there in at least two days. The tears started to well up in Miranda's large brown eyes.

They had worked almost everyday last week, when did they even have time to do all of this?! Then again... The boss had given them Friday and the weekend off. Leenalee groaned aloud, putting a hand to her forehead. So this was how things worked out here, huh? She sighed and sat down on the curb. Miranda plopped down next to her. The tears that streamed down her face ran her make-up.

"I can't believe they would just leave like this," Leenalee breathed into her hands.

"What are we going to do now," Miranda sobbed. "We had to ask favors to get these jobs! No one's going to hire us~"

Leenalee put an arm around the older woman's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry Miranda, I'm sure we can figure something out. There's always my brother. We can ask Komui if there are any openings at the shop."

"But we already tried that," she cried, clinging to the younger woman.

True, the last ten times they went to the electronics repair shop the owner had said that they had a good team already and wouldn't need any new hands unless someone quit or lost one of their own. Miranda had happened to catch sight of one of the repairmen with one hand at that very moment. There was really no point in going back to the shop. Leenalee helped Miranda to her feet and they trudged back to their apartment in defeat. Looks like they were back to working with what little they had saved up and whatever Komui could spare to give them. They crawled up the stairs back to their apartment. Leenalee could only get the door unlocked before the afore mentioned neighbor noticed they had returned.

"You're back early," he speculated, his lips wrapped around a lightly smoking cigarette.

"We don't really want to talk about it," Miranda sighed, tears still running her make-up.

"Since you're here now you can take the brat off my hands- ALLEN."

The small boy came running to the door, his snow white hair sitting messily atop his head. His large grey eyes spotted the saddened women and he went to them. Miranda patted his head as he clung to her leg. No matter how down they were feeling, seeing that bright eyed little boy never failed to lift their spirits. Miranda picked him up and he proceeded to wipe the tears from her face with his small hands.

"I'll be out all day," Cross sighed, sending up a trail of smoke. "Don't come looking for me tomorrow, I'll come get him."

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Leenalee said as she pushed the door open.

Miranda followed her inside and put little Allen down on the sofa. He curled up on one of the pillows and watched them take off their shoes. Leenalee stood and stretched, dropping her attention to the boy. He looked up as she walked over to sit next to him on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

Allen nodded. Lenalee smiled as she went into the kitchen to find something to prepare. Miranda took down her hair and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. This caught Allen's attention and heightened his concern. He slid down from the couch and joined Miranda in the chair. She helped him onto her lap and patted his head.

"Hello Allen," she said with a weak smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," he replied in that adorably small voice, "but why are you sad?"

"Oh, little one, let's not talk about that. I want to hear about your day."

Little Allen sighed and lowered his round eyes. _He must have had a bad day too_, Miranda thought sadly. _Poor dear. _Leenalee came back into the living room with a peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich accompanied by a cold glass of orange juice. It was still early so she opted for breakfast. Miranda let Allen down and he sat on the floor to eat his sandwhich.

"Thank you," he said with a big smile.

"You're welcome sweetie," Leenalee giggled. "After you finish we can go to the park. Would you like that?"

"Mhm!" he replied over a mouthful of sandwhich.

The women watched him eat as if he were starved. Leenalee made him another once he was finished since he seemed so hungry. They took turns changing clothes with one staying in the room with Allen. Miranda noticed the dirt smudged on his cheek and took him to the bathroom for a hot bath. When Leenalee came back from changing she was greeted with a very clean little boy in shorts and a red tee shirt. She was wearing a blue tanktop and matching skirt with pink sandals.

"We all ready to go?" she asked, her former gloom dissipated.

"Yes," Allen replied excitedly. "To the park!"

Leenalee opened the door and he took both women's hands, pulling them outside. She paused to lock the door before following him down the stairs. There was a lovely little park only a block away with an extravagant jungle gym, six seat swingset, a pirate ship themed structure, two large tire swings that could easily fit six children on each and a rainbow colored roundabout. Allen sped away to the pirate ship and immediately started to climb the rope ladder. Miranda and Leenalee sat down on a green painted bench. It was only ten thirty but it felt like they had gone through a full day of work. Disappointment was a terrible thing.

"Have you been thinking about what we're going to do?" Miranda asked with a sigh.

Leenalee stared solemnly at the ground. "I've actually been trying not to. When Allen's around I don't want to look sad for him."

Miranda smiled at her roommate. "I understand. He gets worried when we're in a bad mood. Allen's such a dear, really."

The two women watched the boy as he played over the wooden bridge by himself. The other children seemed to have moved down to the swings and tires. Now that they thought about it, that seemed to happen every time they came to park; he always ended up playing alone. _It must be his eye, _Leenalee thought sadly. She looked up as someone joined them on the bench.

The man crossed his long legs and watched his daughter walk up to the jungle gym. She was dressed in a black and white lolita styled dress and knee length striped socks. In her hand she held a plushie birthday candle. "They're so cute at this age," the man said with a sigh. He spoke so suddenly it startled Miranda.

"Y-Yes," she agreed nervously.

"They're also quite a handful," he went on, "though I'm not complaining about my little Road. She's an angel, of course."

"I'm sure she is," Miranda replied.

The little girl had climbed ontop of the jungle gym and sat with her legs dangling inside the dome. Allen stopped to look at her through the bars on the wooden bridge. She hummed and swung her legs lazily, raising her plushie above her head in assumed boredom. None of the other kids seemed to notice her any more than they had him. Allen stood, holding on tightly to the railing. "H-Hey," he called. Road looked around curiously before she finally caught the gaze of the white haired boy. She lowered her candle plushie into her lap and stared at him.

"My name's Allen. What's yours?"

"Road Camelot," she answered in a surprisingly girly voice. "What do you want?"

Allen blinked. "I just saw that you were all alone."

Road hugged her plushie. "You're alone to, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm use to being alone," Allen reasoned. "You look bored. Do you want to play with me?"

Road tilted her head in thought, pressing her plushie tight against her small chest. She considered the boy for a moment. His clean white hair and soft, innocent face looked soft to the touch. He was cute. Daddy Sheryl usually freaked out when she played with boys, but he was cute so she would do exactly as she pleased. "Okay," she said finally. "Come over here so we can play."

Allen smiled brightly and ran across the bridge to the rope ladder. "Wait," she called out, "there's a pole you can slide down over here. It's closer." He went back across the bridge and stood at the sliding pole. He held on to the rail and leaned forward. It wasn't very far so he grabbed on. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up so we can play," Road said with a pout. Allen swung out and slid down, falling backward into the dirt. He got clumsily to his feet then ran to the jungle gym.

Road smiled down at him. "Come sit with me."

"Why don't you come down?" he asked, shaking the dirt from his hair.

"Fair enough," she said with a shrug.

She jumped down, landing on her feet, then turned to face the startled Allen. The adults watched them closely. The man sitting next them had introduced himself as Sheryl Camelot. He talked almost excessively about his daughter, not that the women had a problem with that. He seemed to love his little girl and they found that quite adorable for a man of his stature. Judging by his dress- black slacks, white dress shirt, and vest- he had just gotten off from work which may or may not have been of the big corporation type. The fact he was sitting in a park watching his daughter play made him all the more respectable.

"I must admit that there are times when I wish I had some extra help around the house," he said with a notedly bored tone. "I have maids, but they are merely work hands and I couldn't stand them thinking of my Road as another chore."

Miranda nodded knowingly. Leenalee leaned forward to look at him. "We watch our neighbor's little boy everyday," she said. "That's him with Road. His name is Allen. Cross is always busy so we help him out."

"That's kind of you," he replied. "He seems happy enough with you."

"We love little Allen," Miranda said with a smile. "He is a very sweet boy."

"You must be very good with kids."

"Yes," Leenalee said.

A dark grey cloud moved to cover the sun and plunged the park into late evening light. Sheryl nodded approvingly. "Very well then, I shall offer you the job." Leenalee blinked in confusion. Miranda held her hands up in front of her chest. "Both of you seem to be very kind women and good with children," he went on to say as he stood, taking notice of the darkening sky. "I will come by your house tomorrow to make sure everything will be fine for my darling Road."

Leenalee shook her head. "We live in an apartment," she said quickly. "And you don't even know anything about us besides what we've told you."

"True," he said, "Which is why I will be conducting an interview tomorrow. Please be ready by noon. I will be bringing Road with me to see how she gets along with you."

Miranda stared with wide unbelieving eyes as the rain started. Leenalee pulled her from the bench and they ran to get Allen as Road walked back to Sheryl. Allen stared after the girl swinging her father's arm playfully as she skipped through the growing puddles. Miranda and Leenalee held one of his hands and started back toward the apartment. They were already soaked so there was no real reason to run unless they wanted to risk falling. Allen was quiet the entire way home, raising some concern from the women.

Once back at the apartment they took to getting Allen dry first. Leenalee dressed him in a white shirt and little brown overalls. She washed after Miranda then went to make lunch. Allen looked up at Miranda who fished through the coat closet for a game to play. She stumbled out with two ziplock bags of cards. "We have Uno and Go Fish," she announced, taking out the uno cards on the coffee table and shuffling them. Allen slid onto the floor to sit across from her with his back against the couch.

"Miss Mira?" She looked up from the cards. Allen leaned on the table with his chin resting on his hands. "Am I...cute?"

Miranda bit her lip to keep from giggling madly as he looked up at her with his inquiring grey eyes. "Yes," she exhaled. "You are a very adorable young man. Now, what's the matter?"

He sighed. "The girl at the park, Road, she said I was cute." Miranda took out the Go Fish cards and started to shuffle them with an "oh my." Allen sat up to rest his elbows on the table. "She said she liked my hair too."

"Uh, oh, I think she might have a little crush on you," Miranda said a little teasingly. "She didn't kiss you did she?"

Allen turned bright red. He shook his head quickly. "N-No! That's gross Miss Mira!" She giggled as Leenalee came back into the room and sat down at the end of the table. "What's going on here?"

"A girl told Allen she liked him," Miranda said. Leenalee raised her eye brows and looked at Allen which only deepened the color in his cheeks. "It was Road."

Leenalee shook her head. "Her father gives me a wierd feeling," Leenalee said as she dealt the Uno cards. "He seemed nice enough, but he was so trusting of us so quickly. I'm a little worried."

"He's coming here tomorrow Allen, with Road," Miranda said. "We may be looking after her too."

Allen dropped his forehead to the table and groaned. Miranda couldn't help giggling at his reaction. He was so adorable when he acted like this. She would make sure to discuss it with Sheryl tomorrow since he did seem bothered. They played a game of Uno while waiting for the frozen pizza to cook. They had at least a month's worth of food. The servings would have to change if they were taking care of Road as well, but they tried not to think about that. Allen was here because his guardian was completely irresponsible and if Road's father was so busy that he needed help desperatly enough to ask two strangers, well, better them than some creepy old lady with a bunch of cats.

They ate around the coffee table and watched Allen's choice of movie, The Rescuers. After the movie they fell asleep together on a pallet Leenalee had laid out. The rain drummed lazily on the roof outside, mixing with the gloom of grey sky. Allen curled up close to Leenalee as he slept. Today they lost their jobs and were once again part of those unemployed, yet she didn't feel any worse about the situation. Honestly, with Allen laying so close to her, the world could have ended but she wouldn't have cared as long as he remained there with her and Miranda. He was their little white haired angel.


	2. Chapter 2: Parent Evaluation

The morning started fairly late for apartment 46. It was already eleven by the time they were up and about. Leenalee set Allen to bathe while she straightened up the place. There really wasn't anything to do besides vaccuming, but Sheryl had seemed like a high class type of guy and who was she to argue whether or not their apartment was clean enough? Miranda fused over breakfast, hoping dearly that she would manage edible eggs. She wasn't a bad cook but things just never seemed to go well for her.

"Ahh, Leenalee~" little Allen came whining from the bathroom with his shirt stuck over his head. "Help me~"

Leenalee giggled as she stopped him from walking into the couch and pulled the shirt down over his head. "How's breakfast coming?" she called into the kitchen.

"A-Almost ready," Miranda called back as she shoved two pieces of toast in the toaster.

A sudden knocking on the door drew everyone's attention. Leenalee looked down at her clothes and ran into her bedroom. "Miranda," she half whispered, "go answer the door!"

"M-Me?! But I-" She dropped since she couldn't come up with anything really wrong with the long black dress she was wearing and trudged to the door. Allen plopped down on the couch and folded his legs. Miranda sighed as she took hold of the doorknob and turned open the door. A wave of relief cooled her as she met eyes with Leenalee's forever eccentric older brother. "Komui," she breathed out. "Thank goodness."

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked cheerily, taking Miranda's offer to come inside. "I bought offer some groceries for you ladies." He sat the bags on the kitchen counter. "Hello Allen!"

"Hi Komui," he replied with a wave.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Leenalee offered as she came out of hiding. "Miranda's treat!"

Miranda blushed madly and turned away to start making plates. "I-It's really not that great, actually I'm sure it tastes awful."

Leenalee picked from the plate of eggs and ate a pinch of them. "They taste great Miranda what are you talking about? Here, you want a plate brother?"

"That would be nice," he said with a amile.

Miranda hurried away with Allen's plate and set him up at the table. She helped Komui put away the groceries then they all sat down for breakfast. Allen listened to their grown up talk as he ate with open ears. The hour passed quickly though and soon another knock was on the door. By then Leenlee had dressed herself for their visitors and was well prepared. Komui answered the door.

"Good evening young man. I'm looking for a Miss Lee and Miss Lotto."

Komui slammed the door closed and turned to Leenalee with that concerned big brother look on his face. "Leenalee. Is there something you want to tell me?"

She rolled her eyes and went to open the door. Road had been saying something to Sheryl but stopped when Leenalee opened the door. "I am so sorry about my brother. Please, come in."

Leenalee stepped aside to let them in. Road released Sheryl's hand and ran to Allen's side. He pulled away but she had his arm hugged firmly into her plushie which sat between his arm and her small chest. "Hey Allen~" The boy looked to Miranda with pleading eyes.

"I see my little Road has grown quite attached to your little boy," Sheryl stated as he took a seat.

"Yes, he was telling us about her the other day." That's when it hit her in a wave of chilling realization. "Um, If you don't mind me asking, sir, how did you find us? I don't remember telling us telling you which apartments we lived in."

A sickeningly sweet smile came to Sheryl's face. "Oh, I have my sources. Now, back to the matter at hand. If I'm going to be leaving my dear Road with you I must feel that you and Miss Lotto are capable of taking care of her. Do you know the proper procedure for CPR and first aid? Have you taken the neccesary classes? Can you show me your credentials?"

"Hold on a minute!" Leenalee protested. "You're the one who came here looking to us for help. We didn't say we had any kinds of credentials or certification or anything. We said we watch our neighbor's kid because he's a drunk. We were doing waitress work before we lost our jobs just yesterday. Mr. Sheryl, was it? You seem to have plenty of money so why not take her to a daycare?"

Sheryl stared at her for a moment, giving her time to think over what she had just said and become very embarassed. Miranda and Komui were staring as well; even the children were staring! After another minute Sheryl's hard expression shifted to one of amusement. "You are very right Miss Lee," he said, a smile in his voice. "But I would like for you and Miss Lotto to look after my precious Road." Leenalee opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat.

"A-Are you sure?" Miranda stuttered nervously. "B-But we- we're not-"

"I know Miss Lotto," he said. "Judging by what Miss Lee has shown me I trust my little girl will be in very capable hands. She has already made a friend out of your boy over there."

"You can't be serious," Komui said, standing to his feet. "Didn't you hear what she just said? They need to be out looking out for jobs."

"I will pay them on the hour," Sheryl said, cancelling out Komui's arguement. "Ten an hour from five to twelve, everyday. Will that be sufficient?"

"Y-Yes," Leenalee replied. "That would be wonderful."

Sheryl nodded and called away Road, who was sure to plant a quick kiss on little Allen's cheek before running to her step-father's side. "Bye Allen~" Allen buried his face in the arm of the couch and moaned. "I will bring her by tomorrow morning," Sheryl said as he opened the door. "The money will be exchanged when I come to pick her up. Until tomorrow Miss Lee, Miss Lotto."

"Good bye," Leenalee said weakly after the door had closed. Somehow, she felt as if she were just waking up from a dream. A very real dream that left her feeling exhausted as if he had been running up six flights of stairs. Sleep was sounding good right about then.

Komui looked from Leenalee to Miranda then shook his head. "You two just got a very lucky break," he said. "Who was that man?"

Miranda shook her head slowly. "We met him at the park the other day," she said slowly as if she were expecting the words to be coming from someone else. "We barely talked before he decided to come over."

"And now I have to spend the whole day with Road," Allen whined.

"That reminds me," Leenalee said, sitting up in her chair. "Cross hasn't come by yet."

"He forgot," Allen said with a shrug. "He did it before."

Leenalee sighed and went to the kitchen to wash the breakfast dishes. Miranda laid down on the couch and Komui made to leave. He hugged both women then Allen. He wished them luck for the next day then left to avoid being late for his job. Allen got on the couch with Miranda and laid between her and the back rest. Everyone was tired after that visit. Leenalee stared into the dish water as she worked, trying to work away her tiredness. It felt like an omen the way everyone just fell to sleep once the others had gone. Leenalee pushed through the dishes and trudged to her room to collapse into bed. In the back of her mind she couldn't help seeing that rd haired neighbor of theirs.

_You forgot Allen, you jerk._


	3. Chapter 3: Sugar, Spice, Everything Nice

The first day on the schedule of Miss Road began very early and in the middle of the week. Leenalee crawled out of bed to the house phone ringing angrily on the hook. She picked it up and, turning her head to yawn, held it up to her ear.

_Hello, is this Miss Lee? _It was Sheryl._ I'm Mr. Camelot. I'm bringing Road now, we should be there in an hour._

"Okay, we'll be ready," she replied sleepily. She put the phone back down and stared through the window at the dark blue light of the early morning sky. _The sun isn't even up yet. _She went back to her room, fully intent on getting at least another thirty minutes of sleep when something snapped her into a more alert state. "How in the world did he get our phone number?" she asked into the darkness. Without a second thought she fell into bed and crawled back under her covers.

A knock on the door drew Miranda suddenly from her sleep. Leenalee groaned into her pillow so Miranda crawled out of bed this time. She slipped on her bedroom shoes and shuffled to the door. The smell of tobacco reached her before she opened the door. She sighed at the tall figure standing outside the door. Cross held up the sleeping child by the back of his shirt. Miranda took Allen into her arms and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his forehead in the curve between her neck and shoulder.

"Didn't you just come get him last night?" she whispered.

"And?"

"Nevermind then," she sighed, fanning away a cloud of smoke.

Cross turned without so much as a good bye and started down the stairs. Miranda shook her head. _Some people._ She went back inside and closed the door with her foot. She went into Leenalee's room and nudged her awake. "Leenalee," she whispered. A moan was given in reply. "Allen's here." Leenalee sat up and turned on her light. Allen mad a tiny sound of disapproval and tightened his grip on Miranda.

"Didn't he just come get him last night?" Leenalee yawned into her hand.

"Yes, but there was no reasoning with him," Miranda sighed tiredly.

"Road will be here in an hour," Leenalee said as she stood to stretch. "I guess we have to wake up now." She put a hand on Allen's small, white head and planted a soft kiss on top before Miranda went to put him on the couch to sleep some more.

Then each of them proceeded to get ready for their new company. It was kind of exciting, to say the least. They were going to be looking after a little girl now. Of course there was that automatic want to treat her like a little princess, but they did not have enough of anything for all that. She really didn't seem like that type girl anyway.

Leenalee had breakfast going by the time Sheryl came knocking. The sky had gained an orangish-pinkish tint by the time they had actually arrived to drop off Road. Traffic was apparently a monster. They said their good byes, Sheryl kissed her forehead, then they were left to fend for themselves. Road stared blankly up at Miranda who was trying her best to smile for the little girl. "Good morning Road," she said in her sweetest voice. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess so," she replied looking around the room.

"We have pancakes, eggs, bacon, and your choice of orange juice or milk," Leenalee called from the kitchen, but Road didn't seem to notice she spoke at all.

She walked around Miranda to the couch where Allen lay sleeping soundly. Miranda smiled as Road stood over him staring intently at his sleeping face. Road squeezed her candle plushie tightly against her. "Do you want me to take your bookbag dear?" Miranda asked, startling her just a bit. She nodded absently. Miranda slipped the small backpack from her shoulders and placed it next to the couch.

Leenalee hummed to herself as she set up two little plates and walked them into the living room. "Breakfast's ready," she announced as she put down the plates.

Road gasped when Allen's eyes opened. "Time to wake up already?" he groaned. He sat up and yawned as he stretched. The stare of two dark brown irises froze him in midstretch.

"Good morning Allen~" Road said, leaning forward until their noses almost touched.

"Wha?! How long have you been here?" Allen said, pulling the sheet over his head. "Miss Mira~"

"You're so cute when you're sleeping~" Road went on with a smile. "I should have taken a picture." She sighed dreamily.

Allen jumped up from the couch and sat across from her at the coffee table. Leenalee and Miranda sat at the end of the table. "It's very early," LeenaLee blurted out in hopes of changing the subject. "Does your father always leave so early in the morning?"

"No," Road replied disinterestedly. "He got up early for me today. I don't know about other days. So, what are we gonna do then?"

"We'll do whatever you and Allen want to do," Leenalee said.

Road frowned. She put down her plastic spoon and folded her arms. "I knew it! You're just like the servants at home! You would let me do anything just because Daddy's paying you- not that I mind- but I thought you were different."

"We wouldn't let you do _anything_," Leenalee said, a little put off by the remark. "Your father paying us has nothing to do with how we treat you."

"Cross doesn't pay us at all and we still treat Allen like our own. We love him," Miranda put in a little upset.

Road looked at Allen. The dislike he had shown before was gone and now he was smiling at her. She slowly unfolded her arms and picked up her silverware. "Okay then," she said with a shrug. "I want to go on the lake."

"It's still a little early so how about we play a game?"

They brought down all of the games they owned but Road looked uninterested. There really wasn't much else to do with their few resources and Leenalee was in no hurry to take her off without informing her father. If something happened they would be in serious trouble. They would be completely sunk if that happened, not that they were watching her only for the money-

"I'm calling daddy," Road stated as she fished through her backpack. She pulled out a black and pink cellphone. She flipped it open and pressed hard on the numbers with her small fingers. Miranda watched with wide eyes as she held it up to her ear, it was was almost the length of her head. "Daddy~ I'm bored! I want to go out! ... Yeah, we were playing a game but it's boring. ... I know it's early but... Yes, they said that too..." Road was pouting by now and leaning back against the chair.

"Can I speak to him?" Leenalee asked sweetly.

"Daddy, one of them want to talk to you." She handed off the phone.

"Yes, good morning," Leenalee said cheerfully. "I apologize, we don't have a lot to work with here really... We wanted to ask if it would be alright with you if we took her out. ... Okay, we can do that. ... Mhm, we will. ... We'll keep her busy until you're finished. ... Yes, thank you. Goodbye." Leenalee closed the phone and handed it back to Road. "I have a better idea than a boat, but we have to do a little shopping."

* * *

Of course they had no form of transportation so they walked to Komui's apartment. That wore away some time. Miranda knocked on the door. There was a loud noise and the sound of what they were fairly sure was breaking glass before the door was opened by a wide eyed Komui. "H-Hello darling sister~! You caught me at a very unfortunate time- I was watching a scary movie, you see."

"Really?!" Road ducked in under his arm and plopped down on the couch.

"Isn't that the girl from yesterday?"

"Yes," Miranda sighed. "Road, dear, you can't just go running into someone's house like that."

Komui shrugged and let them inside. The only light was from half open blinds, most of the apartment being dark otherwise. His apartment was as messy as ever: papers all over the floor, decorating the coffee table and apparently cleaning up spilled coffee. Leenale shook her head. "This is awful! You need to let me over here sometimes, I would clean up for you," she said.

"That's why I don't," Komui replied, picking up the papers from the coffee table. Upon closer inspection, Leenalee could see that they were all blue prints for devices or machines. She picked up a paper from the floor. It was a diagram for an air conditioner. Komui snatched it from her and tossed the stack on the counter in the kitchen. "I don't need you fussing over me, I'm your big brother. Besides, I can clean up later."

Leenalee shook her head and turned back toward the small couch. Miranda, Allen and Road were leaning into the television screen. Leenalee leaned over the back of the couch to see what exactly it was that had drawn them in so quickly. As soon as she saw the baby doll toy shoot a man she turned away with wide eyes. "So this is what you do on your days off?" Komui shrugged. She took the remote and paused the VCR. Road was the only one groaning seeing as Miranda and Allen were covering their eyes and unaware that it had been paused.

"Komui, can you give us a ride to the store? We can chip in for gas." Leenalee handed him the remote.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Bathing suits."

Komui raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word as he grabbed his keys and went out the door.

"Aw, but I wanna see the scary movie," Road whined.

Miranda carried her out of the room quickly. "It's for the best, I promise," she said.

Komui unlocked the door and they set the kids in the back, locking in seat belts. Leenalee and Miranda sat up front with Komui. He started his old station wagon and they rode down the street to a dollar store. "Are you sure we can't go some where..bigger?" Leenalee whispered. Komui set her with a look and she pouted back. "Come on, we're getting paid anyway! We can spend a little bit brother. Please~" Komui sighed and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked.

"To the pool store! Where else are we going to get bathing suits?"

"Are we going to the pool?" Road asked, admittedly curious.

"No, we're going somewhere better," Leenalee said.

Miranda looked at her friend's brother. He simply shook his head and took them to the Nickel and Dime pool store. Everyone got out and folowed the excited woman inside. "Now, there are the bathing suits and swim trunks," she said pointing to a corner of the store. "Choose whichever one you want, okay?"

Allen's eyes widened. "I get to pick one?" Leenalee nodded and he smiled brightly. Road grabbed his hand and ran with him into the bathing suit trees.

"Shouldn't we be getting new ones as well? It's been ages since we wore our bathing suits." Miranda said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the bikinis still fit perfectly." she assured her.

Komui, being the big brother he is, couldn't help picturing his baby sister practically falling out of her bikini top. That was the last straw. He took both of their arms and dragged them into the bathing suit area. "You should definently get new bathing suits!" he said fishing through the racks. "How about this one?" He held up a blue one piece with flowers on it.

Leenalee rolled her eyes. "I can pick out my own bathing suit, thank you very much." Komui held it up to Miranda and she took it with a smile. "So, are you coming with us to the water park?"

"What, me? Could you imagine me one of those life saver things? No thank you." Komui turned away from her to look for the children.

"Two single women with kids at a water park full of other single women- and men- sounds like fun, doesn't it Miranda?"

"Oh yes, I can't wait," she agreed, knowing the other's intentions.

"Fine, I'll come," Komui said. "But remember, you asked me."

"Here, these look good for you," little Road said holding up a pair of black and red swim trunks to Allen. He took them and held them up in the light. "It'll be really cool with your arm."

He looked at the girl smiling shyly. She thought his arm was...cool? No, no, she said the swim trunks were cool _with_ his arm. Well, same thing. "Th-Thank you," he said, his cheeks filling with color.

"We should go find the ladies now," she said, covering her own blush with a small hand.

"Their names are Miss Leenalee and Miss Miranda," Allen said. "I call Miss Miranda Mira though. She doesn't mind."

Road walked to his left side and took his hand. Allen stared at her. She smiled and gave a gentle tug for him to follow her. They gathered by the cash register, Leenalee payed for everything, and they were off to the water park. Allen pressed his nose against the window as they drove into the entrance and pulled into a parking spot.

"Have you ever been to a water park before?" Leenalee asked Road as they were dressing in the restrooms.

"Daddy has a big pool at home so I don't go out to places like this," she said.

"Well, I want you to have as much fun as you can, okay? Then you can tell your father all about the water park."

Road smiled back despite herself. They were trying their best to entertain her, but she couldn't help being just a little annoyed. Why did Miss Leenalee have to smile all the time? Why did Miss Miranda always call her dear? Her name was Road. It was kind of refreshing being around people so different from herself. Seriously, they were just to happy.

However annoyed she was it all vanished once they started utilizing that park. Road demanded Allen ride every single slide wih her. She almost rode down the Tsunami, the biggest water slide there, until Komui saved her. She was halfway up the stairs before they found her. Allen enjoyed traveling the pool with Miranda especially when they drifted under the small waterfalls and he clung to her for dear life. Miranda always laughed at him but he knew it was all in good fun.

An entire day was easily spent between there and the snack bar. Before they knew it the hour of eleven had rolled around and they had to go home and get ready for Sheryl to pick up Road. Everyone rubbed dry and changed back into their clothes before loading back into the station wagon. They arrived home at eleven-thirty.

"We'll see you later then, Komui," Miranda said, utterly exhausted from the busy day.

"You take it easy now," he called with a wave. "Don't work to hard."

"Very funny," she sighed, waving him off.

The kids waved as he pulled out and drove away. They then followed Miranda and Leenalee up stairs to get washed up. Road was ready by the time Sheryl arrived to take her home. Miranda helped with her bookbag. Sheryl bent down to pick her up. "Did we have a good day my little darling?"

"We went to a water park," she said. "Why haven't you taken me to one before?"

"Well, wasn't it fun with Miss Lee and Miss Lotto?"

"Yes, but I want to go with you."

Leenalee "aww"ed silently at the display and Miranda smiled. "Thank you two for taking good care of my little girl."

"It was our pleasure," Miranda said nervously. "She is a good girl."

Sheryl took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Leenalee. "Here is your pay and now we are out of your hair. Are you going to say goodbye Road?"

The little girl looked back and waved. "Bye Miss Lee, Miss Mira. See you later Allen."

Allen waved back. "See you tomorrow."

Sheryl thanked them again then exited the apartment. Miranda shut the door behind him and leaned her head against the door. "I am so tired Leenalee."

"We can rest now," the other woman yawned. "Time for that afternoon nap Allen?"

He nodded and curled up on the couch. Miranda brought out a blanket from the closet and laid it out over him. Leenalee slid under it and lay opposite Allen. Miranda got another blanket and took the recliner. The living room fell silent as they drifted off into that afternoon nap.

* * *

A/N: I see things happening here. It's kind of scary when a story starts to take on a mind of it's own, isn't it?

P.S. I am doing my best to keep their personalities fair, but this is my first D. Gray-Man fic so keep that in mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Money Matters

A/N: Okay, I must first apologize for the long pause. My computer is acting crazy and I have to use it in safe mode so I can't use my internet. I am so, so sorry people who are actually reading this. Well, from now on I will try to update whenever I can by typing up chapters at home and uploading on the school computers.

Now, I promise the next chapter will be longer thanks to the new characters coming in. So, please, enjoy the chapter! 3

* * *

Miranda peeked out from behind the couch with nervous eyes. She listened stiffly for any movement or shifting. A curtain blew in the slight breeze coming in through the window and she threw herself back behind the couch with a hand clamped over her mouth. Miranda whined into her hand, her heart pounding in her chest. _Why did they have to pick this game?_ Her thoughts were stopped instantly at the realization that someone was touching her leg. Miranda froze.

"Psst! Miss Mira," came Allen's small voice from under the couch.

She turned toward the couch. "How did you get under there?" she asked worriedly. "Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine, but I think I'm stuck..." His voice was even smaller than normal.

Miranda started to say something when a knock came to the door. She reached underneath the couch and touched his cheek before getting up to answer the door. She looked around for Road before opening the door. "Hello," she greeted Sheryl warmly. "Please come in."

"Thank you Miss Lotto," he replied as he entered.

"Road, dear, your father is here." Miranda called. "It's time to go home."

A loud groan was heard before the small girl came out from the back room with her things. "I wanted to finish the game!" she protested. "Daddy~"

"Come now Road," Sheryl said as he picked her up. "We can play at home."

"But Allen won't be there!" she pouted.

Miranda gasped, suddenly remembering he was stuck under the couch. She ran into the back room to retrieve Leenalee from her hiding place. They lifted the couch from the front and Allen crawled away so that they put it back. Sheryl and Road waited until they were finished. Leenalee sat on the couch knowing something was about to be said. "I have notice that Road has become quite attached to you," Sheryl said. "She has also been much better temperment wise. My wife and I are grateful to you both."

She sighed with relief. "We haven't done anything but taught her how to have fun. Safely," she added quickly.

"And we thank you for it. If there is anything you may ever need do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Miranda replied.

"Yes, thank you very much for the offer," Leenalee said. "Road is an adorable little girl and we just enjoy having her around."

"I'm sure," Sheryl replied with a nod. "Well, we will leave you to the rest of the day then. Thank you, again." He handed off the day's pay to Miranda before leaving and she went to put it away.

Leenalee took Allen onto her lap. "How did you get stuck under the couch Allen?"

He dropped his face into his hands, an obvious sign he really didn't want to talk about it. Miranda returned and fel back into the recliner. "We have managed to save a lot, haven't we?"

Leenalee sighed. "I don't even want to look at that money. There's a lot in there , that's all I know."

"What should we do with it?" Miranda asked somewhat nervously.

Leenalee shrugged. Allen looked between them through his fingers. "We have enough to even move out of this apartment," she said. "There's no reason to rush anything. We could start by getting a new couch. One that sits right on the floor would be the most reasonable, I think. What do you think Allen?"

He took his hands from his face and smiled up at her. "Yes! I don't like being stuck..." The women laughed and he joined them. The topic had easily fallen from what to do with the money but they knew it would come back up eventually. They could move on with their lives and get a bigger place to stay that doesn't sit so close to the highway or have annoying neighbors who try to give you cancer by way of second-hand smoke. Things could be made so much easier even for Komui. Everything could be changed just like that.

...

The weeks passed and their savings continued to grow. They eventually split it with half in Leenalee's bank account and the other half in Miranda's. The biggest expense they took on was a car. Thanks to their savings they were able to pay full in cash and Komui gladly offered his expertise to keep it up. Needless to say, the word got around fairly quickly that they had a substantial amount of money flowing. Leenalee told Komui to start saving his money and take care of himself. She started making sure he had everything he needed and more: a trash can and vaccum cleaner were definent necessities as far as she was concerned. And then _he_ found out...

"Can I borrow a twenty?"

The women glared at their red haired neighbor. Was he seriously _asking them for money_? "Are you serious Marian?" Leenale snapped. "You really think we're going to give you twenty dollars of our hard earned money to go gallavanting around town with?"

He pulled the cig from his mouth and sighed out a heavy cloud. "I'm going to get food for the apartment."

"You can get enough food for two with just a twenty?" Miranda asked with genuine surprise.

"No you can't," Leenalee said sternly. "He's lying- Look, we take care of Allen everyday and sometimes you leave him here over night."

"It's not my fault you don't bring him back," Cross said with a shrug.

"You said you would come get him!"

"And you believed me? Didn't I just lie to you?"

Leenalee raised a hand, stopping herself short from slapping him in the face. "We're not giving you money so go back to your hole rat." She pulled Miranda back inside with her and slammed the door. Allen looked away from his cartoons. Leenalee shook her head and went to her room, where she slammed the door shut. Miranda sat on the couch and stared at the television screen.

"Miss Mira," Allen said. Miranda looked down at him. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't be dear," she said, ushering him into her arms. "You can't apologize for someone else, they have to do it on their own."

Leenalee laid on her bed staring out the window at nothing in particular. The room was cool from cold air coming in though she didn't notice. She was still hot from dealing with Cross. People could be so cruel, really. He has a small child who depends on him for everything and he doesn't even have the decency to at least be home for him at night. Leenalee laid in the room in silence, trying desperately to free her mind from thinking about _that man_. He was the worst kind of person and that was all there was to it.

A strike of thunder startled her as it was followed by the sudden pouring of rain. She groaned and pulled the covers up. Leenalee always hated how the rain made her sleepy so quickly. She was almost gone when a sudden loud beating from the front shook her out of her trance like state. She jumped out of bed and ran to the front where Miranda was opening the door. She gasped and stepped back from the door. Leenalee hurried over.

"Please help, he's hurt! My friend is hurt!" The soaking wet boy held up another unconscience boy on his back.

Miranda hurried them inside and closed the door while Leenalee went to get towels. Allen's eyes went wide when he saw the other boys. Leenalee returned and drapped the towels over them both. Miranda laid the other boy on the couch and started to rub him dry. Leenalee worked on the other boy's shivering frame.

"What are you doing outside when it's raining like this?" she demanded, ready to scold him.

"We don't have anywhere else to go," the boy replied.

Leenalee sighed. "What's your name?"

"Alma."


	5. Chapter 5: Home Is Where The Heart Is

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! It's a page or two longer than the last one. Hopefully I can get some smiles with this one~ It really is fun writing them as little boys- they're all so cute!

Now, I'm not sure when my computer problem will be fixed so updates will continue to be fairly slow. Please enjoy the chapters I manage to upload.

Happy reading~!

* * *

The rain had died down to a dull roar, leaving the original occupants and their new guests in an uncomfortable silence. Miranda sat on the floor and rubbed small circles in the back of the sleeping boy. Leenalee had given Alma some of Allen's clothes to change into, though they were off by a size or two. Alma sat next to Miranda staring solemnly at his friend. They were orphans, the both of them. Alma had said they grew up together without anyone. Kanda, the sleeping boy, had gotten into a fight with some of the other orphans that lived on their street about a loaf of bread they had tried to steal from him. One of them had gotten a hold of a broken bottle. The injury wasn't to bad and they apparently won nonethless.

Leenalee watched them from across the room. They couldn't have been more than a few years older than Allen. She sighed into her hands then stood to go into the kitchen. She couldn't help pulling out a pot and putting it on the stove. "It was warm earlier," she said to no one in particular. "The rain dropped the temperature a bit so I think soup would be a good fit for the occassion."

"I will help," Miranda said, standing to her feet. "Keep an eye on him," she said to Alma before walking quickly to the kitchen.

She took out the broth and some vegetables while Leenalee brought out the meat. "I..." Leenalee attempted to start but the words just left her. Miranda only nodded and started to cut up the celery. "I know there isn't a lot of room here but we can't really let them go back out there now that we know,"Leenalee managed to say.

Miranda nodded again with her eyes resting on the knife she used. "We can only do so much, Leenalee. Do not try to push yourself."

"I know, I know. We can't do much about the others out there, but these two came to us," she tried to reason with the conflict rising within herself. "Do you know how many other apartments there are? They could have even gone to that dead beat right across from us!" Leenalee poured the broth into the pot as she ranted.

"Thank God they didn't," Miranda said as she seperated the diced celery onto a plate. "Who knows what would have happened to those poor boys."

"Exactly!" Leenalee turned from the pot and leaned on the counter where Miranda was working. "We won't force them to stay or anything, but we can be persuasive if we have to. They're so close to Allen's age Miranda." She looked into the living room to where they were sitting. Allen had started up a conversation with Alma. "Look at them."

Miranda looked up from her carrot chopping into the living room. "I'm sure they will get along fine. We should work on getting something in their little hungry tummies."

They filled the pot with chicken, vegetables and egg shell noodles then returned to the living room. Alma was smiling when they sat down. "The soup smells good," Allen said, taking in a deep breath. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"We'll give it another thirty minutes," Leenalee sighed.

"Anything Miss Mira and Leenalee make is good," he told Alma. "It's better than what I make at home."

"Where do you live?" Alma asked curiously.

"I live next door but Miss Leenalee and Mira watch me a lot."

"We could watch you too if you wanted to do something like that," Leenalee added a little to excitedly.

Allen and Alma looked at her with wide eyes and she instantly regretted the outburst. Alma turned back to Kanda without a word.

"Oh, well, will stay for some lunch?" she asked, more than a little heartbroken. "Miranda and I made plenty."

Alma nodded without looking back. Miranda sighed and went back to check on the soup with Leenalee. She was just as confused as Leenalee obviously was. Why were they so suddenly attached to these boys they've known for all of four hours? They only needed some bandages and they were going to feed them, wasn't that enough? Something deep inside Leenalee twisted the wrong way and she leaned over the sink for fear of spewing her guts on the kitchen floor.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked as she stirred the soup.

"We can't really let them go like this," Leenalee said. "They should at least spend the night or something."

"Why are you so concerned, not that I'm not."

"Because they remind me of myself when I was a little girl," she answered. "I had no one but my brother back then and for a while I didn't even have him. They have eachother but that's not enough. They need a father figure in their lives- or a mother."

Miranda smiled as she listened. "You are not going to let them go, are you?"

Leenalee gave a small smile. "Not if I can help it."

The soup was deemed fully cooked and was spooned into five soup bowls- another new extravagancy they could afford- then served on the coffee table. Leenalee stood behind the couch and nudged the sleeping Kanda. "Kandaa~ There's something for you to eat here," she said as soothingly as she could. She knew how it felt to wake up to someone shouting in your face; it did not warrant the best reaction. "Alma, how do you usually wake him up?"

Alma shrugged. "I don't. Kanda gets mad when I wake him up and we end up fighting. We don't sleep much anyway." Leenalee poked his soft little cheek with a finger. Alma watched as if it were National Geographic. The waking of Kanda was always a little something like prodding an angry lion; he should know. "Kaandaaa~" Leenalee continued to coo as she ran her finger over his cheek. "He's so cute when he's sleeping but I'm willing to bet it's different when he's up and about."

"It is," Alma agreed with a nod. "I don't know if you should keep trying, he might wake up."

"That's the point," Leenalee giggled as she pinched his nose.

Alma stared with wide eyes as Kanda shifted in his sleep. He moved to the other side of the table where Miranda sat. The woman looked from him to her friend worriedly. She started to get that all-to-familiar panic rising in her chest. "Maybe we should let him sleep," she almost pleaded. Leenalee let go of his nose and he shot upfrom under the towel. He looked around the room with sleepy, unrecognizing eyes. He rubbed his eyes and his little face fell into an instant scowl.

"Where am I?" he asked somewhat demandingly.

"You're in our apartment," Leenalee said, walking from behind the sofa. "You were hurt so Alma brought you here so we could help you. How are you feeling?" He stared at her with a look that made her feel instantly insignificant. She dropped her fist on his head in a playful manner. "We have food and it will get cold if you don't eat it."

"I don't want it," he said, throwing the towel away from him. He stood up and looked at Alma expectantly.

"I'm eating, you can leave if you want," he said, shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Fine."

"No," Leenalee grabbed the back of his shirt. "We just cooked this for you and you will sit down and eat it. It's rude to just walk out when someone offers you something."

She picked him up and he flailed angrily. "I don't want your stupid charity!"

"But it's good," Allen commented innocently.

Kanda immediately ceased his flailing and stared at the white haired boy blankly. Leenalee put him down in front of a bowl on the opposite side of the table. "Now eat or you're not going anywhere." Kanda kept his eyes on the younger boy next to him. Miranda ate nervously and kept her eyes in her own bowl.

"Hurry up and eat," Alma said. "It'll get cold."

"I said I don't want it," he said distractedly.

Allen looked up from his bowl. Their eyes met and both boys tensed. Miranda raised her head and gasped. "Is something wrong?" Neither spoke. Kanda narrowed his eyes at Allen. Alma rolled his eyes. Allen blinked. "M-My name's Allen-"

"I didn't ask," Kanda retorted, eating a spoonful of soup.

The others cheered, startling him. "You ate soup," they cheered. He glared at them and wiped his sleeve over his mouth. "It's good isn't it?" Alma asked.

Kanda took another spoon and refused to reply. They laughed at his small blush. Allen quickly ate his soup then asked Leenalee for seconds. He followed her into the kitchen. Miranda talked pleasantly with Alma and tried to include Kanda, but he obviously wasn't in a very talkative mood. He accidentally dropped some of the warm soup on his bandages. Miranda noticed him stiffen against the pain and quiclky went to changing them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"There is no reason to be so uptight," she said as she unwrapped him. "You're still a child, you should be enjoying things like this."

Kanda scoffed. "What do you know?"

"I know.." she paused to get the gauze out of the first-aid kit, "that you are an orphan. Your friend told us about you. We have room here if you would like to stay, at least for the night. It's getting dark out now."

Alma ran into the kitchen with his bowl and handed it to Leenalee for seconds. Kanda looked at Miranda as she cut the wrapping and secured it on his stomach. She put away the supplies and closed the kit. "Well, you don't have to tell me your answer," she said as she stood. "If you don't leave then we will put out some blankets." She walked by Leenalee as she came back with Alma to sit at the table. Leenalee smiled at Kanda and he pouted.

"What's wrong?" she asked picking her spoon back up.

"Why do you care about keeping us here? I ate your gross food already..."

"Is that what people do for you? They give you food and send you away?"

"Yep," Alma said without hesitation. "It's like some charity thing. We get along fine though."

Leenalee looked from one boy to the other. "Well, I like kids. I watch Allen and another little girl everyday and some nights. At the moment it's the only source of income we have but it gets us enough to live comfortably. I didn't ever imagine I would be living like this one day."

Miranda came back and took her seat. The boys looked at eachother. "Why not?" Alma asked.

"A long time ago my parents were killed and I was seperated from my brother," she started slowly. "I had never felt so alone..." She looked at all of their worried faces. "But now we can see eachother all the time and I have Miranda to keep me company. She's like a sister to me."

Miranda started crying uncontrollably. "That's so sweet Leenalee~! You're such a sweet person."

Allen laughed and so did Alma. Kanda, on the other hand, softened his scowl into a frown. After Leenalee calmed Miranda down they forced Kanda into the bathtub and gave him a change of clothes. He was reluctant at first, but after Alma called him out on acting cool he gave in. When he came out of the bathroom they sat around the table with drinks and watched television. It was late so there wasn't much else to do. The boys fell alseep half way into _We're Back _and the adults put them to bed in Miranda's room.

They couldn't help lingering at the door after turning out the lights. Leenalee ended up pulling Miranda from the doorway and closing the door. They went to Leenalee's room and readied themselves for bed. "They are so precious," Miranda cooed, falling back on Leenalee's bed.

"I know," Leenalee sighed. "Did you see their little sleeping faces?"

"Do you think they will stay?" Miranda turned to look at Leenalee.

"They can make their choice in the morning," she yawned. "I would like them to, but Kanda doesn't seem as up for it as Alma does. I won't force them to do anything. Let's get some sleep before we start worrying."

"Yes," Miranda sighed, squeezing next to Leenalee under the sheets.

They put their backs to each other and closed their eyes. Leenalee's eyes flew open and she practically jumped out of the bed. Miranda sat up suddenly. "What's wrong? Did we leave the door unlocked?"

"No, don't worry about it," Leenalee said as she put on her house coat. "There's just something I have to do."

She rushed out of the room, leaving Miranda confused and scared. Leenalee was not the type to be so spontaneous, especially at night. The older woman laid back down and willed herself to sleep. Whatever Leenalee was up to she would be made aware of it in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6: Selfless Hands

A/N: Hello again! Well, my internet problem has been solved and I can now update at will! Yaay! So updates will return to the regular once or twice a week pattern.

Happy reading~!

* * *

Cross glared at the women standing in front of him with the most disdain Miranda was sure he had ever shown for any one person. She rubbed her arm in an attempt to relieve it from the rising chill. Leenalee, on the other hand, thought the complete attention he was giving them was rather sweet considering the women who usually accompanied him. Leenalee sat next to him on the couch and he moved away from her as best he could with the restraints.

"I seemed to miss the part where tieing me up was necessary," he grumbled.

"If we didn't then you would run away," Leenalee said flatly. "Now, we've been neighbors a long time and we've never actually talked or anything even though we do have common ground."

"Leenalee..." Miranda had to let it drop though. This was the side of Leenalee that was not easily reasoned. She was not a girl to be tried when it came to anything she cared about and Allen was the one fueling this episode.

Cross looked intently at the younger woman. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Allen," Leenalee sighed tiredly.

Cross sighed heavily. "Don't come crawling to me now that he's become a nuisance."

Lenalee glared at him. "Don't act like you don't care about him Marian. Yesterday we came by two orphans and they stayed the night with us. I don't plan on them going back out on the streets either. If we're looking after the orphans, Allen and Road things are going to get pretty hectic around here."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

Miranda jumped in quickly before Leenalee could get close to him. "I-I think what Leenalee is trying to say is that it would be nice if you could help us with the children."

Cross made a face. "You're kidding. Are you out of your mind?"

"Look, we care for Allen and you don't give us a cent." Leenalee relaxed and Miranda let her go. "We don't care about the money, but we are going to need help. Allen has been with you for years before we came around so you must know something about caring for children."

Cross kept that "are you stupid?" expression for a while before answering. "Do I seem like the kind of man who pampers his kid? Allen takes care of himself, he's a smart kid."

Leenalee opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock on the door. She gave Cross a stern look before going to answer the door. As soon as Leenalee opened the door Road burst in with plushie candle held tightly and backpack bouncing behind her. "Allen~!"

"He's still sleeping dear," Miranda said. "Come give me a hug." Road ran into Miranda's open arms and she swept her up into a big hug. "Mmm~! How has my little Road been?"

"I was here yesterday Miss Mira," Road stated with her hands placed firmly on her little hips.

Miranda gasped. "That's right! I just miss you so much."

Miranda hugged Road tightly until she flailed then Miranda put her down. She couldn't help giggling at the girl's flustered look as she brushed down her skirt. Leenalee was speaking with Sheryl at the door.

"That's Marian Cross," she answered when he asked about their hostage. "He is Allen's guardian and will be helping us starting today."

"Have things gotten harder for the two of you?"

"Well, we got a little more company yesterday afternoon. Two orphans came by and we're kind of looking after them now too."

"That's very kind of you. If the need arises and you do need any help I will lend what I can." He told Road goodbye then disappeared down the stairs.

"Thank you so much! Have a nice day," she called after him.

Leenalee closed the door then leaned back against it. She looked up to see Road poking Cross with her plushie. Cross pushed her away with his foot and she started hitting him in the face. Leenalee walked up to them. "It's nice to see you two are getting along," she said.

"He. pushed. me!" Road shouted between swings.

"You can't abuse the children Marian," Leenalee said, waving a finger.

"I can't push her but she can hit me in the face?!"

She picked up Road. "It's a toy Marian, you won't die."

He frowned as she released his bonds and went into the kitchen with Road.

"Here, help Miranda make breakfast." She put her down next to Miranda.

"Okayy."

They pulled up a stool for Road sit on so she could see over the counter.

Miranda handed over the bowl she was mixing. "You can mix the pancake batter and I will get the pan hot."

Road took to her job and Leenalee went off to wake the boys. Meanwhile, Cross sat brooding on the couch. Since when was he bullied into doing anything, let alone by a woman? They had been doing just fine without him all this time anyway. They were looking after Allen for him. Since that little girl and her rich father started coming around they did seem to change a litle... Cross laid back on the couch. He knew full well how he acted when he had money in his pocket, so he couldn't really get mad at them. Before he could even think about sleeping a sickly sweet smell filed his nostrils and he opened his eyes to the displeased expresion of Road.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, beyond done with this whole situation.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Cross was admitedly taken aback by how serious she sounded for such a little girl. "Aren't you suppose to be helping in the kitchen?"

"I'm done. Miss Mira said that I can't be in there when she's cooking or I could get hurt."

She stared at him until he sat up then jumped up on the couch next to him. _I'll never see what they like about being surrounded by annoying little brats, _Cross thought as he looked down at the small girl. Road started to swing her legs and let the silence thicken between them. She allowed it to settle there until she could keep quiet no longer.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, staring absently at her swinging feet. "Why are you here?"

**...**

Leenalee went through the bathroom connecting her room to Miranda's and slowly opened the door to the other side. She smiled at the sight of Allen and Kanda sleeping sweetly beside eachother with Alma laying across the top of them. Leenalee giggled to herself as she went into the room. She walked carefully over the floor and pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed. "I'll let them sleep a little longer," she said. She then got up and started to search the room as noiselessly as she could.

"It's around here somewhere... Ah! Here we are." Leenale took Miranda's digital camera down from the closet. She readied it then hurried back to the bed. She took several pictures before putting it back. At least one of them will want to burn those pictures, but she planned on framing the memory. Instead of waking them up she went back up front and decided to wait until breakfast was done to see if they would wake up on their own.

Miranda had apparently put the others to work. She had pancakes ready and placed out on plates while she worked on the eggs and bacon. Road was being made to decorate the pancakes with whipped cream and syrup. Cross was forced to clean up the living room. Leenalee nodded her approval. "You were able to find some use for him after all," she said, motioning toward Cross. "I'm impressed."

Miranda blushed. "W-Well, he was arguing with Road and it just looked so pitiful... I had to do something."

"Good job Miranda! Maybe maid should be his perminent position?"

"I don't think so," Cross shouted from the living room.

"You should be grateful," Leenalee retorted. "We gave you some form of emploment. Your record isn't very clean."

Cross scoffed. "Why is that any of your business?"

"Allen told us about all that debt you have saved up so selfishly. He also told us you live in a different city every month."

Cross busied himeself with wiping off the coffee table. Leenalee sighed and turned back to Miranda. All of the adults had apparently forgotten about the little girl in their midst. Road looked from the women she had become rather close to, back to the man she had only known maybe an hour and already didn't like. So this was Allen's dad? She licked the whipped cream from her fingers and squeezed some more onto the pancake in front of her.

Miranda set the plates up with eggs and bacon as Road finished. She counted the plates over. "Why are there so many plates?"

"Oh, that's right we didn't tell you," Miranda said. Road looked up at her. "We have a few more kids here now, two little boys."

"More boys?" Road sighed and shook her head.

"I think you'll like them," Miranda assured her. "They are different from Allen, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

Leenalee went to the back to wake said boys. They had rolled apart and Alma was upside down under the sheets. She couldn't resist stealing another picture before waking them up. "Time to wake up you guys~" she said as sweetly as she could. "There's breakfast and Road's here."

Allen sat up and stretched his arms. "Good morning," he yawned before falling back into bed.

It took about five minutes before she got them out of bed. Kanda was not pleased. Allen and Alma held the same sleepy expression as they brushed their teeth in slow motion. Leenalee helped them through washing faces and fixing hair then took them into the living room. "Good morning," Miranda said in greeting.

Allen scratched his head. "Good morning Miss Mira, Master." He blinked at the last word. "Wh-Why are you here?"

Cross grunted in reply.

"I don't even want to talk about that right now," Leenalee stated as she sat Allen down at the coffee table.

"Why do we have to be up so earlier?" Alma moaned as Leenalee sat him down.

"Because we have a work to do," she chirped as she sat everyone down then sat next to Miranda.

Allen rubbed the sleep from his eyes and picked up his spoon. Kanda hadn't notice the extra people at the table until he took his first bite of bacon. Besides the fact that he thought it was to salty, there were a pair of girly eyes staring at him. Road stared at him with the most disinterested expression yet her eyes were locked on him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, his annoyance from being woken up still evident.

Road took her spoon from her mouth and looked at Miranda. "You said there were two more boys living here now, but I see one boy and a girl."

Miranda covered her mouth to keep from spitting food everywhere. She turned away to cough. Leenalee didn't hide her laughter so well. Cross, on he other hand, shared the same curious look as Road. Kanda smacked Allen and Alma in the head for laughing. "What's so funny anyway?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leenalee sighed. "Here, I'll do this." She retrieved a hair-tie from her room and pulled his hair back into a short ponytail. There were a few strands that refused to be restrained so she left them as bangs. "There you go. Does he look like a boy yet?" They looked at Road.

Road shrugged. "I guess it's the best we're gonna get."

They laughed again and, yes, Cross is included. Miranda led the introductions around the table until everyone had spoken. The caregivers actually had the day planned out and couldn't wait to get them out of the house. It also seemed that Road took an interest to Kanda, as they were taking shots at eachother during breakfast. Once they were finished the boys were washed up for going out and everyone was piled into the car. Between Kanda and Alma trying to fight around Cross and Road smothering Allen with unwanted affection, the ride could have gone a lot worse. Lucky for them, the aquarium was only two hour's ride away.


	7. Chapter 7: What's Mine Is Mine

A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas and happy New Year! :) I did my first crossover fic if you want to check it out as well. It's a Soul Eater and -Man holiday themed crossover. Yeah, I know, shameless advertising. (~.~);

Well, enjoy the chapter! Just a warning, it may be a little moody. You may say angsty, I don't know.

Happy Reading~!

* * *

Allen stared up at the large angel fish that floated just under the aquarium's sign as they walked underneath it. He held onto Miranda's hand tightly as they walked up to the front desk. Leenalee paid the entrance fee then led them inside. She couldn't help being excited for them seeing as some of her better memories with her brother were from their rare aquarium visits. A woman stopped them as they went in and asked if they would like a photo taken.

Miranda and Leenalee dragged Cross in front of the backdrop and positioned the kids in front of them. They stood on either side of him and smiled their best. The camera flashed and she told them they could pick up the photot at the booth after their visit. Once finished there, Leenalee went to the sting ray tank and turned to face the others. "Okay, this may be our first time to an aquarium and I understand that we may be very excited but we have to stay together alright?" All the children nodded. "What we're going to do is pick teams. Let's see... Since there are more of you than us, it looks like we'll have two teams of one adult and one kid."

"How will we pick?" Road asked curiously.

"We'll let you pick who you want."

Leenalee looked at Miranda as if for conformation on the idea. She nodded her approval. The three adults stood in a line beside he entrance so they wouldn't be in the way. Allen chose first and went right back to Miranda. Alma also went to Miranda's side. Road looked at Kanda. He looked away from her so she took the pleasure of choosing next and, much to his displeasure, chose Cross. She hugged his arm though he tried to shake her off. Kanda looked up at Leenalee and gave a small "che" before holding out his hand reluctantly. Leenalee took it with a smile. "Now that we have our teams, let me explain how this works. The grown-ups are the team leaders. We will be staying together, but you will always be in your teams no matter what. The person holding your hand now should be holding it the entire time, okay?"

"Yes Miss Leenalee," Allena and Road chorused.

"Got it," Alma said.

"If you want to see something that's away from where we are you let that person know and the whole team goes," Leenalee continued. "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you..."

"Can we go now," Kanda sighed exasperatedly. "It's embarassing standing here..."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Alma swung Miranda's arm impatiently.

Leenalee handed out the maps to each team and they turned their attention to the sting ray pool. Team Miranda marveled at the slick creatures swimming around the pool's edge. Alma tried to get her to touch one but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Road stuck her finger in the water and one swam up and kissed it. She squealed and grabbed Cross's sleeve.

"It was slimy~!" she squealed. "You touch it too!"

"I don't really-"

Road pulled him up to the edge and tried to get his hand in the water.

"Alright, alright! Just stop pulling on me, people are staring..."

Leenalee watched from the other side of the pool as Cross stuck his hand in to touch the passing rays. Road clapped excitedly beside him when he pulled his hand back out. She was saying some thing Leenalee couldn't hear but was sure it was very important since she was pointing at Cross. On Miranda's end, she had to keep Alma from climbing into the tank by holding the collar of his shirt. He had gone red in the face from trying to pull away.

They seemed to be having plenty of fun. _They are going to go crazy when we go upstairs, _Leenalee thought happily. She then turned her attention to little Kanda, who had yet to try to touch one. He was looking intensely into the pool. "Do you want to touch one?" she asked.

"Why are they called sting rays?" he asked absently.

"Because they have poisin barbs that are hidden under their tails to protect themselves."

He looked up at her with wide eyes that suddenly looked angry. "You're lying."

"No I am not! We can ask one of the people here and they'll tell you the same thing. They remove the barbs so no one will get hurt."

Kanda looked back at the water as a stingray passed. Leenalee reached in and it stopped under her hand. "It's so smooth," she giggled. It swam away and she took her hand out. "Try it."

"I don't want to," he said flatly. "Can we leave now? This is boring."

Leenalee hid her dissappointment behind a small smile. "There's more to do upstairs." She called the teams together and they went up the escalator. Road held tightly onto Cross' arm as did Allen to Miranda. The team captain had to keep Alma from trying to run up the escalator. She shot a pleading look up to her fellow team captain but Leenalee only shrugged and gave her an apologetic look. Alma broke away once they reached the top and Miranda went after him.

_Baka. _Kanda glared at Alma as Miranda dragged him back.

"Okay, since I see some of us our a little more excitable than others," Leenalee sighed, "we will split up from here. I will mark everyone's map with where we'll meet every thirty minutes."

"So you're letting me go out in public with this?" Cross stated with a finger pointing at the little girl currently hanging from his arm.

"Yep, and I expect you to come back with her," she replied.

Cross let out an exasperated sigh. Allen met eyes with Road and she smiled at him. He was suddenly unsure if he should be worried for Road or Cross. As soon as Leenalee said "I'll see everyone in thirty minutes" they were pulled apart by their tiny teammates.

"Don't touch the glass," she called after them as they pulled their team leaders through the coral

reef exhibit.

Allen and Alma pulled Miranda over to a large brain coral. They leaned in close to the glass to watch the tiny fish swim in and out of the surrounding coral. Miranda watched from behind. Road had no intention of staying in that exhibit. "I want to see the turtles," she whined up at Cross. He looked back to where Leenalee and Miranda were being occupied. Somehow he was going to get them back for this.

Leenalee looked down at her team member. "Where would you like to go first Kanda?" She handed him the map. Little Kanda scrutinized the colorful paper so intensely she thought he would burn a hole in it before he actually made a , he answered, "I've never seen a shark." Leenalee smiled at him which brought some color to his cheeks. _Why does she keep doing that? _"Let's go see some sharks!" she proclaimed.

**...**

Team Miranda went to every possible attraction there within two hours, and their leader was wearing thin. They returned to the meet up point at the cafe near the play area and waited for the others. She bought cake for them as they waited. It was another five minutes before Leenalee and Cross joined them.

"I started to worry that you had forgotten," she said.

"They're running you down," Leenalee giggled.

Road sat next Allen and stole a piece of his cake. Alma offered some of his cake to Kanda but he refused.

"I enjoy spending time with the children but they have so much energy," Miranda sighed. "I'm ready for a nap."

"I don't see how you spend all day with that one," Cross said, pointing at the girl licking icing from her fingers.

"She's just a little girl," Leenalee said, reaching across the table to hand her a napkin. "Was it really that bad?"

"She got us lost while holding the map and we walked in circles for a whole thirty minutes."

Leenalee laughed into her hands. "So what?"

"She kept that same smug look her face the whole time. She is a little sadist."

Miranda and Leenalee laughed out loud at his serious expression. Road looked from them to her team leader. "What's a...sadist?"

"Someone who gets off on causing pain," he answered flatly.

"Don't tell her that!" Leenalee said. "She is not a sadist, she's a little girl."

Cross sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "I know a sadistic female when I see one."

Miranda shook her head. Lunch was the next order for the day and they enjoyed it at the tables outside the cafe. The little ones enjoyed their chicken fingers and fries, though Kanda was unsure about it at first; apparently most of them were not familiar with the food. Miranda enjoyed a smoked turkey and provo panini, Leenalee a garden salad and Cross, a classic burger and fries. After the children were finished they were allowed to go to the play area. Once they were out of sight the women turned on Cross.

"So, why are you still here?" Leenalee asked.

"Yes, I was also curious as to why you came with us," Miranda chimed in. "We didn't force you at all."

Cross put down his drink. "I seem to remember being held prisoner this morning."

"You could have left if you wanted to," Leenalee said. "We wanted you to help but we wouldn't have forced you."

"Yeah right. You would have hunted me down if I left. Don't try to make me sound like some wannabe father stereotype."

"You had fun with Road didn't you?" Miranda inquired. "She certainly enjoyed being with you today."

Cross shook his head. "I told you she's a little sadist. She was plenty happy running me all over the place, I was miserable."

"So why did you come?" The women leaned in, hungry for an answer.

"I told you, because I thought you would hunt me down. Clingy women are annoying."

They frowned and sat back in their chairs. And here they thought he may have changed even a tiny bit. Apparently even that would take a miracle.

**...**

Road chased Allen around the jets squirting water up from the blue colored ground at the play area. He shouted for Alma or Kanda to stop her but they were much more entertained by watching. Kanda held his hand over his side where he had been cut and leaned back against the tail of a large fish. Alma sat under the waterfall the fish spat and let it soak him completely. He noticed his friend's gloomy face.

"What's wrong now Kanda?" he called out.

"Do you think this is okay?"

"What's okay?"

"Going with these people."

Alma went to sit next to him and shook the water from his hair. "Well, I trust them." Kanda looked at him quizically. "I mean, even on the streets it was the ladies who would give us food," Alma went on. "The men were the ones who were mean to us. These ladies gave us somewhere to stay and a _bed_ and food. They didn't want us to leave either."

Kanda looked back down at the colored ground under him. They had been annoyingly caring since he had woken up, especially the smiling one; she was the most annoying. He couldn't deny that it had felt nice when Miranda was changing his bandages after he got soup on them. He didn't say anything, but she knew there was something wrong and helped him right away. She had also smiled at him then. "Do you think they really want us there?"

Alma nodded, flinging water in Kanda's face. "I do, plus, that Allen kid is kind of cool."

As soon as he had finished saying that Allen came running up to them. He dropped on his knees in front of them and was breathing heavily. "Wh-Why...Why didn't you help me?!"

"Why would we? She was just playing," Alma said, wiping water from his forehead.

"Playing? She..She..."

"Allen~" Road called as she skipped towards them. "Why did you run?"

"Why'd you try to k-kiss me?!"

Road pouted cutely. "Allen, you know I like you."

He crawled up next to Alma and pulled him in front of him. "But I don't like you... You're my friend."

Road's pout became genuine as tears rimmed her eyes. The boys stared at her until that single stray tears fell and her lower lip began quiver. Allen let go of Alma and stood up to walk towards her. She stepped backward.

"Road..." Allen said her name softly. He went to move forward again and she ran away.

"You made her cry," Alma said, astonished at the display.

"Che," was Kanda's indifferent reply.

Allen went after her due to his guilty conscience. When he arrived back at the cafe, Road was sitting on Cross' lap and still crying. Miranda and Leenalee were giving him smug smiles, which he ignored expertly. Allen stared at her sitting there- _sitting on his master's lap_. _He never lets me sit on his lap, _he thought sadly. He never got so much as a pat on the head, let alone a hug, and here she was, taking all of it in one fell swoop.

Leenalee retrieved Alma and Kanda, deciding it was best to call it a day. They stopped by the gift shop and picked up souvenirs. The boys got shirts and Miranda picked up a plushie penguin for Road. The ride home was wet, quiet, and far more uncomfortable than the ride there had been. Road fell asleep along the way so Cross had to carry her inside when they got back to the apartment. Miranda wrapped her in a towel and sheet.

"Finally," Cross sighed as he laid her down.

"You know you had fun," Leenalee replied, stretching her back. "You can say thank you."

"For what? Condeming me to children all day? This was nothing but a pain."

"You're welcome," Miranda said as she handed out towels.

Cross sighed heavily then turned to leave. "Let's go Allen."

Allen looked at Miranda and she put a hand on his head. "Go on dear," she said. "You haven't been home in days."

"I know," he whispered.

She kissed his cold, damp cheek and sent him after Cross. Their next task was getting Kanda and Alma dry. Allen stopped at the door to look back inside. He was surprised to find himself looking at Road's sleeping form. Somehow he felt responsible for everyone's solemn expressions. He started when Cross called to him again sounding very angry.

_I'm sorry everyone. I messed up._


	8. Chapter 8: Family Affairs

A/N: Welcome into 2013! Moving on, the story will start to take a definite shift starting with this chapter. Please enjoy it!

Happy reading~!

* * *

Allen stared out of the apartment's window wistfully. He came to ignore the dull hum of the microwave as it was an unwanted but familiar sound. Cross never cooked, it just wasn't something he was capable of, among other things. Allen looked out to the few stars dotting the night sky and wished oh, so badly that he could take one from the dark blanket. He had come to forgive Road, but he was still feeling just a little upset at Cross for letting her sit on his lap.

He tore his gaze from the tolerable night sky and turned to face the inside of the apartment. It wasn't a total wreck, most of that being too little Allen's credit, but it was still not child friendly. The microwave beeped, letting him know the ramen cup was done. Allen got down from his chair and walked across the floor speckled with wine bottles and cigarette butts. He opened the microwave and carefully lifted the cup from the plate. He set the cup aside and readied another then put it in for the required three minutes.

"Master, your noodles are done," he called into the apartment.

Cross came up from a back room wearing sweatpants and a grey tee. He took the ramen cup from the counter and made to returned to his room without a word. Allen thought he would say something when he stopped at the threshold, but if he was, the thought left him and he went back to his room. This is how things were between them. Cross was just as indifferent and cold as always. He wasn't like Miss Mira or Leenalee. When it came to kids he was completely clueless.

Allen decided to forgive him for what he apparently was not aware he had done. Now he only had to figure out how to deal with Road the next time he saw her. They hadn't really fought, but he did make her cry and that was bad. Allen took his cup of ramen from the microwave once it was ready and put it on the counter. Cross came back into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter.

"Did they buy you those clothes?" he asked suddenly.

Allen looked up from the silverware drawer. "Yessir."

"Do they buy you clothes all the time?"

"N-not really. Just sometimes Miss Mira and Miss Leenalee will go to the store with me."

Cross looked at him sideways. Allen got his fork and closed the drawer. He pulled the cap off of his cup and blew on the rising steam. Cross put down his cup and faced the boy. "What's wrong," he sighed.

Allen, startled by the seemingly caring question, looked up. "N-Nothing."

Cross' eye twitched. "I may not be anything like those two next door but I can tell when something's wrong."

No, he wasn't like Miranda or Leenalee and that was the problem. Allen looked down at the floor nervously. "I made Road cry. Miss Leenalee says that boys are suppose to protect girls."

Cross folded his arms and leaned back on the counter. "Women trouble already?"

"Master, do you like Road?"

"Of course not, she's an annoying little brat."

"Are you sure?" He gave him a serious look.

Cross cracked a smile at that. "Do you like her?"

Allen shook his head, sending his white mop of hair sprawling out around his head. Cross took the ramen cup from Allen and put it on the counter then picked him up- yes, _picked him up_- to carry him into the living room. Allen instinctively put his arms around Cross' neck. In the living room he sat him down on the couch next to him. It was time for the talk. Cross thought carefully over his words before attempting to say anything. "Allen, do you understand what happens when a girl and boy like each other?"

"They...kiss?" Allen tilted his head curiously.

"How do you know that?"

"Road got me a few times."

"I knew it."

"You're being weird," Allen said, scooting away from him.

"This is pointless- Go eat or something! You're giving me a headache..." Cross put his head in his hands.

Allen ran back into the kitchen, leaving Cross to think about his actions. He went back to his room and left the boy to his own devices. He was done with annoyingly smart little children. Allen looked down the hall after him and waited until he heard his door close before returning to his spot by the window. He ate his ramen cup in peace while staring out into the blanket of night sky.

* * *

_I will be going on a short vacation from work next week. During that time you may also consider yourselves relieved of your childcare duties._

"So you'll be spending some time with Road then?" Leenalee asked into the phone's speaker. "That's great. She was a little upset today and I think that some time away from the boys will be good for her."

_I was a little curious about her attitude this afternoon. What happened at the aquarium?_

Leenalee switched the phone to her shoulder to help hold down a protesting Kanda for Miranda to put a shirt on him. They wrestled it on as she explained what happened over the phone. Miranda fought it on over his head and backed away from his flailing arms. "You can't walk around with no shirt on dear," she reasoned to his angry, pouting face. He ran to the bedroom. Leenalee patted her shoulder and sat on the couch.

_She had a crush on your Allen boy? _Sheryl sounded devastated. _She's too young for such things! I would never allow it!_

"Don't worry, I think he let her down gently," Leenalee assured him, "although she was pretty upset."

_Time away from those boys will do her just fine. She's too young to be thinking about _boys_ in those terms. I'll have to have a talk with her. _

"Don't be too hard on her, she is a very spirited girl. I'm sure it wasn't anything serious."

_Nonetheless I will have to sit down with my little angel. It's never too early!_

"I agree, they grow up fast."

_Well, I will leave you to enjoy your week off. Good night._

"Thank you. Will you tell Road we said hello?"

_I will. _

"Good night and have fun with your family."

Leenalee hung up the phone and fell backwards on the couch. She had been talking with him a whole two hours. She didn't even talk like that with Komui! Well, she could visit him and they would stay for hours, but that wasn't the same thing. Miranda trudged in from the bedrooms and fell into the recliner. Her hair was a mess and she looked as tired as ever. Leenalee let a giggle loose. "Did they attack you?"

Miranda sighed heavily. "Those boys are truly something else! Alma jumped on my back and Kanda hit me with a pillow- I had to wrestle them down before they accepted defeat."

"You _wrestled _them down? This must be so much fun for you."

"If only they were a little less...hectic? I don't know, I'm just tired," Miranda yawned with a hand over her mouth. "Anyhow, what was Sheryl talking about all that time?"

Leenalee grabbed a pillow. "Road, what else? He talks about her every chance he gets which is the only thing I can really talk to him about. Oh yeah, and he said he was taking a week off from his job and that we can consider ourselves on a vacation as well."

Miranda smiled sleepily. "Thank goodness. Though that doesn't mean we won't have Allen. He cannot stay a whole day with that man." She pulled the lever back on the recliner and the footrest popped up. "Did he seem a little upset to you, Leenalee?"

"Hold on, I'll get us some blankets," she yawned. She jogged to the back room and came back with two cotton blankets. "I think I did notice he looked kind of upset on the way back. He must have felt awful for making Road cry."

Allen wasn't exactly an over emotional child, but he took things pretty hard. This fact was proven multiple times when it came to the people closest to him. No, he wasn't over emotional at all, in fact, he was something else altogether. Miranda pulled the sheet up over herself and curled into the recliner. She couldn't help thinking about Allen now. He had gone back with Cross that afternoon but he didn't look happy at all. Cross wasn't that bad a parent...was he? Both women looked at each other, fairly sure they were thinking the same thing.

"How bad could he be?" Miranda asked nervously.

"This is the man who admitted he was no good with kids," Leenalee said, pulling the blanket over her head.

"He does care about Allen...doesn't he?"

Leenalee sighed. "I think he does. Somewhere deep, deep, _deep _down inside he definitely cares for Allen. You didn't hear much complaining from him when Road jumped into his lap did you?"

Miranda yawned and shook her head. "Maybe being around the little ones will have a positive effect on him."

They smiled sleepily at each other. Maybe he will come to appreciate Allen more, but that was a mighty big "if" in his case. Whatever the situation, talking about Cross gave Leenalee a headache so she curled up under the blanket and closed her eyes. Miranda turned out the lights and got comfortable in the recliner.

_**That next day...**_

"Oww~! Stop pushing me!"

"Then get off my foot!"

"Both of you stop it or you won't get any dessert," Miranda said sternly.

Alma ceased jabbing Kanda with his elbow. "Okay."

Kanda pushed his head. "So? I don't like sweet stuff anyway."

Leenalee put down her cup of lemonade. "Can't you two just behave? I thought you were friends, but you two fight all the time."

"It's complicated," Alma said, picking up his drumstick.

Leenalee looked to her brother apologetically. "They're a handful but I'm glad they stayed with us."

Komui swallowed down a gulp of coffee and put down his cup. "Do you want to make it official one day, papers and everything?"

"Yeah, one day- Kanda give me the knife."

Komui looked back over his shoulder as someone came into the restaurant. He was dressed very casually with a small, white haired boy standing next to him. Komui recognized the boy as Allen and waved. Allen waved back then said something to the man with him. The man waved him off and Allen ran up to Komui.

"Komui!"

"Hello Allen! Who's that you're with?"

"That's master," he answered.

"It's our neighbor, Cross Marian," Leenalee clarified.

Cross came to the table and sat down next to Komui. "I'm here, now what?"

"Now you get something to eat and stop making faces," Leenalee replied. "You should be happy we even invited you along."

Cross glared at her. "What are you doing now?"

Miranda smiled at him. "We are taking the first steps towards our new careers."

"What does that have to do with me?" Cross grumbled from behind a menu.

"You want to make money don't you? Come work with us!"

Komui raised an eyebrow. "So what are you two planning on doing? I'm a little curious now."

Miranda looked to Leenalee. They looked at the men across the table and answered together, "We're opening a daycare center!"


	9. Chapter 9: Keeping Up With The Jones'

A/N: Oh my goodness, it's been a while since I last updated this! I apologize whole heartily for that. Classes have started back up and I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. As a gift to you, please accept the addition of two new characters to the cast.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Now was the time for action. It was a little scary at first, but it had to be done. They walked up to the glass doors and each took a handle. Miranda took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Leenalee put a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to be fine, don't worry," she assured her. "We already have the right attitude we just need the license. You can do it Miranda."

Miranda tightened her grip on the handle and pulled the door open. Leenalee looked behind her. "Let's go Cross! We're going inside now." Cross sighed and walked in after Miranda, avoiding eye contact with the younger woman. His reason for being there was a mystery even to himself. Miranda walked up to the front desk where a woman sat typing away at her computer. She stopped as the others came to stand in front of her.

"Good morning," she greeted them with a simple smile.

"G-Good morning," Miranda replied.

"Hello, we would like to sign up for a child care class to get our licenses," Leenalee said.

"Okay, well, you're going to go online to register for that. Are you going to be working under a company or are you starting one on your own?"

"W-We'll be starting our own," Miranda spoke up.

The woman nodded. "Okay, the one who will be in charge has to complete the course for Child Care Director. It's the same as the employee course except you earn your director credentials. Here-" she handed them a paper- "this is the web site you will go to. There you can register online and come back for your courses. Do you have children of your own?"

"Yes, we have two boys," Leenalee said as she handed the paper to Cross. "They are actually orphans but we would like to make them official parts of our family one day."

She smiled at them. "That's so sweet! Are you two newly weds?"

"What? O-Oh! No, no, no! We're not anything," Leenalee answered. "All of us have children of our own so we're going to work together. We're just neighbors."

The woman giggled a little and handed them another paper. "This has information on adoption for whenever you decide to take that next step."

"Th-Thank you," Miranda said.

"Alrighty, have a nice day."

* * *

They pulled up into a parking space and Leenalee turned the car off. Komui had taken the boys for the day while they went out to take of business. Miranda went up before the others and knocked on the door. Komui answered it quickly and ushered her inside. Cross stayed in the car. Leenalee gasped when she walked into his apartment and realized she could see the floor. "What in the world happened in here?"

"I straightened up a little," he said with a shrug. "I didn't want the guys running around the mess."

Miranda looked around, somewhat surprised by how quiet it was. "Where are the boys Komui?"

"Oh, they're in the back room playing video games with Reever," he answered. "They've been playing all day. I just came up to get some snacks."

Miranda went down the hall to retrieve them. She stopped at a room with the door opened. All four of the boys were sitting around the television screen on a large sheet, shouting. Two boys had controllers and were pushing each other. She didn't recognize one with short, thick hair sitting next to Allen and cheering him on. It was apparently Allen versus Kanda. On the far left sat a man with short, messy brown hair who was watching their antics.

'We're back," Miranda called into the room, catching everyone's attention.

"Miss Mira!" Allen put down the remote and ran to hug her.

"Aww! We gotta leave now?" Alma pouted.

"We could stay a while if you're not ready to go yet," she said as she hugged Allen tightly. "Today was very tiring."

Alma picked up the controller and started to play in Allen's place. "Let's stay!"

Miranda took Allen's hand and he led her into the room where the unfamiliar boy sat. The boy looked up at her, the light setting a glare on his glasses. "This is Miss Mira," he introduced. "Miss Mira, this is Johnny. He lives around here."

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Oh, are you Allen's mom?"

Miranda suddenly went a vibrant red. "N-No dear, I'm not anything like that to him! I'm, um..."

"She's just his guardian," Reever said.

"R-Right..."

Johnny shook her hand then Miranda left them to their video games. She leaned on the door frame for support. Kids say the most embarrassing things! She went back down the hall and fell back onto Komui's couch. He offered her a bottled water which she kindly accepted. "Were you able to get anything done today? You had been getting the run-around last time you went out."

"Yes, we got a little bit done today," Leenalee replied.

"We have to take a two part course in child care before we can do anything," Miranda said. "I just hope I don't do something stupid to ruin it..."

Komui sat on the couch next to her. "Don't start that Miranda, you're going to do just fine! You love kids so nothing could hold you back from an opportunity like this."

"Yeah," Leenalee sat on her other side. "Just think about the kids whenever you start to doubt yourself."

Miranda nodded. "I'll do my best then."

Reever walked in and retrieved a soda from the refrigerator. "The guys are hooked on _Mario_ now," he said as he joined them. "It's only one player though."

"Hello Reever, it's been awhile since we last saw you," Leenalee said with a smile. "How have things been going for you at the shop?"

Reever shrugged. "I guess it's okay, but I'm looking at other places. It's just time to move on, you know? How have you two been? I heard you're making a decent living since your last job."

"We take care of a business man's daughter," Leenalee answered.

"He pays us a lot for only half a day's work," Miranda said. "Sometimes I wonder if we aren't cheating him..."

"If he offered then it can't really be your fault," Komui said. "But he likes how well you handle Road. She is a rough little girl sometimes."

Reever listened on to their recent happenings. They had done a lot since they last met. Either woman would admit how nice it was sitting around talking like adults. It was even better because they had known each other so long. They laughed and shared stories for hours, forgetting the extra person not in their midst. Out of sight, out of mind. Miranda started when someone banged on the door. Komui answered it, still smiling.

"Oh, hello Cross! What are you doing here?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"He was in the car waiting for us," Miranda said.

"What's taking so long? I thought you were getting the brats and we were going home."

"This is our neighbor whom we have recently began to work with," Leenalee said. "Cross, Reever- Reever, Cross."

Reever waved at Cross.

"I want to go home," Cross said flatly.

"We're talking! Come sit and talk with us Cross," she said, waving him over.

"I'll get you something to drink," Komui said.

"Don't bother. If it's not wine I don't want it." He sat down next to Leenalee.

Komui brought him a bottled water anyway. The conversation picked back up quickly and they were laughing again. Cross didn't pay much mind to the conversation, but he did give his two-cents every now and then. The hours wild away as they talked until one of boys came from the back groaning. Allen set his eyes on Miranda pleadingly. Leenalee patted his head.

"Okay, maybe it's time we let you guys go," she said.

"No, no, no! We haven't talked like this in so long," Komui whined. "You could even stay the night if you wanted!"

"Really!?" Allen exclaimed.

"Of course! I get lonely too you know..."

Allen hugged Komui as the girls stood. "Alright then, we'll take Cross home and come back. We'll have a sleepover!"

"I don't think they call it a sleepover after a certain age," Reever commented.

The girls took Allen with them and returned Cross home. They asked him if he was sure about staying home instead of hanging out. He apparently had plans for that night anyway. Allen watched him go up the stairs without so much as a glance back. Miranda went up to get a change of clothes for the boys and some extra sheets. She returned soon after with two bags which were put in the trunk. Allen pressed his face against the glass as they pulled out and back onto the road. "I can't believe he would turn down a chance to enjoy each other's company," Miranda said.

Leenalee shook her head. "We know what kind of company he prefers. At least Allen can hang out with the others tonight. Speaking of which, how's that little friend of yours? What was his name...Johnny."

"He lives with his mom but she's at work a lot he said," Allen sighed. "He goes to Komui's house a lot. They hang out all the time. He likes Komui."

They went by the Winn-Dixie to pick up things for dinner and some snacks. "So Komui's been doing the same thing we have," Leenalee mumbled to herself as she paid for their purchases.

"I wonder why he never told us," Miranda thought aloud.

They finished their errands then headed back to Komui's apartment. Reever answered the door and helped them bring in the bags. Komui helped put away the snacks while Miranda put the frozen pizza in the oven. "It'll be ready in about thirty minutes or so," she told Allen, "but take some crackers for now." He took the pack of _Ritz_ crackers and ran to the back room.

"I have the strangest feeling there will probably be a fight in a few minutes," Leenalee said.

"Then I had better go referee," Reever sighed.

Once he was out of the room Leenalee turned on her brother. Komui looked up from his magazine. "Is something wrong Leenalee?"

She sighed then leaned on the counter next to him. "How long have you been looking after that boy?"

Komui closed his magazine. "It was soon after I moved into the apartments that he started to come over. His mother was okay with him coming around since she was at work a lot. Whenever she leaves, he comes here and I watch him without a single complaint."

Miranda joined them on Leenalee's side. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why does it matter?" Komui asked. "There was no need to get you two worried about what was going on over here when you had your own problems. I'm suppose to be the one worrying over you."

"So we've been doing the same thing all his time? Why did you keep bringing us things when you were looking after him?" Leenalee inquired.

Komui stood up straight. "I'm your big brother, I get to fret over you all I want."

Leenalee hugged her brother tightly and buried her face into his chest. He had his completely irrational moments, but he was her brother so she had to love him. Miranda shook her head and went to check on the pizza. The night was spent among friends- new and old- with much laughter and food. They were never as content at their place when it was only them and the boys; There was to much empty space.

The boys eventually moved to the front to see what all the noise was and were swept up into the easy atmosphere. It was most surprising that Kanda existed in such a full room and did not start a single fight. He was fairly calm and complacent. However, the situation only fueled Alma's already energetic personality. It was thanks to Reever that he didn't start bouncing off the walls. He gave him a bowl of icecream and he fell asleep afterwards. Miranda surprised everyone when she blurted out how amazing he was. She was fairly sure magic was involved.

Around ten that night someone knocked on the door. The boys and Leenalee were asleep by then. Komui answered the door rather calmly despite the hour, which got Miranda curious. It was a woman who answered when he opened the door.

"I didn't wake you did I? I'm so sorry."

"No, no, you're fine." Komui told her. "Would you like to come in? Johnny is asleep."

"Oh, I couldn't," she replied. "I'm so tired I may pass out any minute."

"Then let me walk you home. It isn't safe to be out this time of night alone."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll carry Johnny."

Komui invited her in while he got ready. She was in her thirties, judging by her softly aging face. Her hair was up in a messy brown bun and she wore a doctor's coat. Miranda moved over on the couch and offered her the seat. She took it gratefully, almost falling into the spot.

"Are you Johnny's mother," Miranda asked quietly.

"Oh, yes, I am," she replied tiredly. "I've been working all day and I haven't seen him since this morning. Are you a friend of Komui's?"

"Yes. Your son is adorable. He also seems to have an interest in what Komui does."

"Really? That's cute."

Komui came back into the room and picked up Johnny from the pile of children. Reever closed the door behind them as they left and sat back down in his chair. Miranda laid down on the couch. "Komui is a very kind, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy, if not incredibly lazy," he remarked. "I suppose he has a few redeeming qualities."

Miranda giggled and pulled the sheets up over herself. "Don't stay up too late," she yawned. "You won't want to get up in the morning."

"Goodnight Miranda," he sighed.

"Goodnight."


End file.
